Un amor maduro
by BunnyRabbitBlack
Summary: Canadá 2p tiene años de no hablar con Francia 2p, a esto acuden las dudas de por que se alejaron aun después de que el canadiense se independizo /Fail summary lo se, todo esto ha sido sacado de los roles que he hecho con mi canadiense uwu 3/


Fue al final de una junta, una discusión, de esas que nacen ante las diferencias de las personas pero el juraba y perjuraba que nacían de aburrimiento de ellos y claro, el también echaba carbón al fuego lanzando comentarios sobre las peleas del ruso y el estadounidense, en el fondo se divertía con los insultos que el "Comunista" y "Mac' Donalds" se dedicaban como si estuviesen dedicándose poesías de amor

Entre cuchicheos se hacía alarde de una posible relación entre los anteriormente mencionados, no falto el celoso orgulloso (Alias: Japón) que los mandaba a callar dando pasos a reclamos e insultos

Escucho como China y Japón, quienes no se dirigían la palabra más que para insultarse, se unían a la pelea que en esos momentos alcanzo a los golpes, mentadas de madres y escupitajos; se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a un rincón de la sala, no quería que lo manchasen de sangre aunque las manchas no serían notable pues su traje era rojo, se fijo en el panorama exterior que se hacía notar gracias a la ventana, deseaba que la junta terminase lo más pronto posible, los gritos le aturdían, paseo su mirada por el sitio, unos estaban entretenidos con las peleas, unos pocos suplicaban que estos parasen, algunos no tomaban en cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se distraían con sus celulares, durmiendo o molestando al de alado

En eso noto una mirada que se clavaba en su persona, una mirada que lo hacía congelarse, la mirada del dichoso francés, sus miradas chocaron por unos momentos, el francés imperturbable con el inglés a su lado y sus acostumbrados acosos a los que no daba pie, lo miro de forma desinteresada, debía dominar sus sentimientos y evitar el deseo de acercarse donde su ex tutor para empezar una charla trivial, cosa que no era muy común en ninguno de los dos, eran de aquellos que ignoraban lo que pasara a su alrededor, en eso y más se parecían pero bien era porque el canadiense fue educado por aquel francetucho o eso quería pensar

Volvió la mirada a la ventana, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo a solas con el europeo?, que el recordase: Nunca; desde que dejo de ser su colonia dejaron de estar juntos, de hablarse, solo se dirigían miradas ocasionales o a propósito, forzó una sonrisa triste, era cierto, ya no estaban juntos, ni aun que fueran como padre e hijo ya no estaban ni estarían juntos, además ¿Qué razón habría para estarlo?, le dolió como si hubiese recibido una puñalada pero era la verdad, un cruel y horrible verdad, aun que no le gustase, chasqueo la lengua molesto y se devolvió a su asiento, no quería amargarse más rato; dejo caer su frente en la fría madera de la mesa, cerro sus ojos lentamente, sin apartar la vista de aquellas orbes lilas que lo seguían sin interés…

A la hora despertaba, tardo unos minutos pestañeando para reconocer el lugar donde estaba, no estaba en la sala de juntas, estaba en una habitación del hotel donde se habían registrado la mayoría de los países pero no era su cuarto, no estaba su ropa esparcida por ahí debido a lo rápido que tenía que asistir a la junta, no estaba la lámpara rota en sus vanos intentos de calmar una furia por culpa de su tutor inglés

En cambio el cuarto estaba con un desorden poco notorio, algunos papeles desperdigados en el tocador, el olor a cigarro, molesto pero costumbre para él, se sentó en la cama y llevo sus manos a su sienes, ¿Dónde mierda andaba y con quién?, se levanto estrepitosamente , para él no era muy conveniente quedarse ahí aun que deseara respuestas

En ese momento noto un saco café en la espalda de la silla, se acerco a verlo de cerca, si no se equivocaba era de…

-Pensé que estabas ebrio…-Dijo el francés que entraba a la habitación, el canadiense giro a verlo con el saco entre manos, el mayor pudo notarlo pero lo dio de lado- Dormías tan profundo que me diste lastima, podían haberte hecho una jugarreta aprovechando que "fierecilla" estaba con la guardia baja…-Deposito una botella de vino que en esos momentos traía consigo, se sentó a la mesa y abrió la bebida, se acerco a un estante de donde saco dos copas- ¿Una copa? –Ofreció sin esperar respuesta pues sirvió el líquido en ambas copas-

¿Por qué diablos sigues con lo de fierecilla? –Interrogo, tomo la copa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, saboreo el vino mientras recordaba el por qué de fierecilla, así lo llamaba el francés burlón por su carácter tan retador, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en sus labios, hace mucho que no lo escuchaba llamarlo así pero la hombría ante todo, disipo rápido esa sonrisa y perdió su vista en la nada esperando la respuesta del otro-

¿Te molesta? –Su ex colonia asintió, sonrío ladino- Por eso lo hago-Se sentó alado del menor en edad recargándose con la mano izquierda en el colchón hallándose la otra ocupada en revolver un poco el vino y pronto llevarlo a sus labios, en ese preciso momento recordó la razón de fierecilla, añoraba esos recuerdos a pesar de que eran muy pocos los momentos tiernos además de fugaces- ¿Y ni un gracias por mi molestia en traerte hasta acá?

-Lo miro de reojo y arrugo la nariz, había veces en las que el francés no podía ser menos que un idiota más en el mundo- Nadie te lo pidió, nadie te llamo, nadie te suplico…-Contesto en tono agrio, en el fondo se sentía extraño, el francés, el mismo que lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, el que lo había olvidado, se acordó esa vez de él, desvío la mirada-

El mayor no presto mucha atención a los gestos del contrario, estaba ensimismado observando el contenido de su copa de vino pero pareció adivinar su pensamiento- Andrew… ¿Sabes porque te atraje aquí? –Rápidamente la mirada de su oyente se clavo en el, dio un suspiro- Tenía que encontrar la manera de cómo hablar a solas contigo sobre…-Dio un gruñido y casi termina por arrojar la copa al suelo- ¡Merde! ¡¿Por qué me pongo así por poca cosa?!

Atino a mirar al europeo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, se le hacía raro que el otro se desesperase con eso de que ignorara a medio mundo, lo pellizco para devolverlo a su carácter impasible y como respuesta el otro lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca al punto de dejare unas marcas que le obligaron a hacer una mueca-Ya di lo que quieres decir mierda…No pierdas mi tiempo…-Advirtió-

El de la barba lo soltó al escuchar su amenaza, volvió su mirada a la copa de vino, revolviéndola lentamente, como si le diese una respuesta, "Las acciones dicen más que las palabras"…Diablos, hizo la copa a un lado y sujeto con firmeza el rostro de su ex colonia, el canadiense abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejo caer la copa de vino al tiempo en que ambos juntaban sus labios en un beso

No era un beso bien dicho, uno propinaba un beso apasionado y el otro lo seguía torpemente, no era por que tuviese poca experiencia si no lo rápido que sucedió, en unos momentos se hallaba recostado en la cama con el francés encima suyo cortando el beso para dar caricias por el cuello del menor

No era de una apariencia delicada, tenía sus rasgos masculinos y el cuerpo con cicatrices a las que daba lugar como trofeos pero para el francés sería una belleza, era culpa de ese extraño amor maduro

Se separaron por insistencia del menor, volvieron a sentarse en la cama, ambos lanzaron suspiros, con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédulos a lo que había sucedido pero no había remedio ni el por qué lamentarse, en primera porque de nada servía negar que paso, en segunda…Ninguno se lamentaba por lo que ocurrió

Francois…-Comenzó- ¿Qué se supone que tenías que explicar?-Giro para mirarlo de frente aparentando un enojo, en el interior estaba más que avergonzado-

Oh por…-Meneo la cabeza molesto- ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Te quiero, te quiero de vuelta, a mi lado, no quiero que solo me mires como si no existiese!-Era la primera vez que lo veía estallar, ni siquiera con Oliver había hecho eso

Su corazón latía violentamente, puede que siempre se mostrase desinteresado, por la vida, los sentimientos, los que le rodeaba pero como todo ser tenía sus fibras sensibles…Esas fibras que el francés conocía más de lo que le hubiese gustado al canadiense, fue lo mismo desde niño, lo odiaba…Odiaba que el supiera cómo hacerlo sentir especial con palabras bruscas ,el solo hecho de que el mayor le dirigiese la palabra era mucho para él y el otro lo sabía- ¡Yo no te hago nada de eso! ¡Eres tu el que lo hace! ¡Deja de pensar que eres el único dañado, anciano!-Soltó con determinación, si iban a hablar, sería bien- ¡Además con ese beso! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

Se mordió los labios-Ese beso lo quise dar hace mucho aun que tu no lo creas…-Expuso recibiendo una mirada más sorprendida de parte del otro, retomo la palabra- No solo el beso, también decirte otras cosas… ¡Yo no fui el que te alejo! ¡Bien sabes que perdí la guerra y tuve que entregarte!...-Bajo leve la mirada fingiendo molestia pues no quería verse débil- Pasaron los años, creciste, maduraste…Ya no me necesitaste y me lo dejaste muy en claro, ya no eras ese niño que a fuerzas intentaba entrar en este mundo de adultos…Por algo quise evitarlo…Para no llegar a este punto

Trago duro, el francés se estaba sincerando con él pero ¿tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para hacerlo?, no dudo en echárselo en cara- Yo tampoco te aleje, tu no me buscaste nunca y si querías decir todo esto ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en hacerlo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que esperabas con ese beso, que te dijera "Siento lo mismo que tu pero al verte tan apartado de mi tuve miedo y más miedo me daba de pensar que te quedaste atrapado en el tiempo en que era solo un niño"?!-Se agito un poco por lo dicho, suspiro pesadamente y llevando las manos a sus bolsillos desvío la mirada-

Quedo pasmado, podía esperarse cualquier cosa excepto eso, río bajito- El mismo niño…-Contesto y se acerco aprovechando que estaba distraído, lo abrazo de la cintura estrechándolo contra el- ¿Crees en serio que algo cambio? Te sigo viendo como aquel niño con el que discutía como si lo hiciera con alguien de mi edad, aún cuando pasen milenios, así será…

-Aun que intentase separarse no logro mucho, en el fondo lo menos que quería era deshacer el abrazo, un trago amargo paso por su garganta al escucharlo, el niño de hace tiempo- ¿Solo de esa manera logras verme? –Inquirió notoriamente dolido- ¿Solo de esa manera podrás verme? ¿Aun que pasen siglos?

-Se quedo unos momentos meditabundo meciéndose con el menor en brazos, notando su mirada dolida-…Todos tenemos que madurar algún día…Eso incluye al amor, mi amor por ti cuando eras niño era un amor fraternal, paso tanto tiempo desde que ese amor maduro al mismo tiempo que tu…Me obligas a decir lo que se supone que nunca diría, además de ser un gran secreto también una humillación…Sueno como un estúpido enamorado

-Se refugió más en los brazos del francés, maldito de su ex tutor que sabía cómo sacar su fibras sensibles a relucir, maldito francés que a su pesar lograba arrebatarle suspiros, maldito anciano con su estúpido amor maduro…Maldito amor suyo-Es porque eres un estúpido enamorado-Declaro-

El mayor no pudo menos que sonreír por lo dicho, lo tomo del mentón con ternura y empezó otro beso, esta vez el beso fue bien recibido, la mezcla de vino con tabaco, una muy extraña pero perfecta en aquel beso


End file.
